Doggie
by Writers-Masquerade
Summary: Events on the planet Decron make the crew of the Enterprise regret allowing pets into the transporter room. [Just something that popped into my head this one Saturday night, and had to get out ]


Running through the oddly pastel-colored forest of the planet Decros VI, the captain of the starship Enterprise, James T. Kirk and his ship's doctor Leonard McCoy, took a risky glance over their shoulder to see the progress of the angered warriors who were slowly shortening the distance between them. The Enterprise's first officer Mister Spock of the planet Vulcan was not too far behind the two runners with a communicator in his hand, trying to make contact with their Starship. The Decrons, usually a peaceful culture amongst themselves, had not taken well to the intrusion of the landing party, which had interrupted the execution of a condemned prisoner. Captain Kirk looked wildly about him for a way of escape for him and his men, and upon finally setting eyes upon a potential place, he motioned for the others to follow him as he took a sharp turn and began to climb up a steep cliff-face and duck into a cave near the top. Kirk aided Doctor McCoy inside, and barely managed to pull Mister Spock inside before the Decron warriors noticed them and began ascending.  
Thinking fast, Kirk rushed over to a large, loose rock by the entrance of the cave, "Help me!" he called. Spock and McCoy followed him, kneeling down to the rock. After some trouble, the three managed to roll the rock down the cliff-face and onto a few of the warriors who were climbing after them and causing a great avalanche.  
"...That should stop them for a while..." McCoy commented, looking down to the gathering warriors.  
"Yes, but they'll find other methods quickly," Kirk pointed out, reaching out to Spock who handed him the communicator. Kirk flipped it open, turning it on and activating the 'speak' button. "Kirk to Enterprise," He spoke into the microphone of the little device, then released the button to wait for an answer.  
No answer.  
"Kirk to Enterprise," the captain repeated, "Do you read?"  
Pretty soon, a voice crackled across the communicator, "Yes, captain, we read you," The voice was heavily accented.  
"Scottie," Kirk acknowledged the voice, "The Decrons refuse to listen to our reasoning, we need to transport now,"  
"..." Scottie did not reply.  
"Scottie?" Kirk asked, "Are you there?"  
"Er... that is..." Scottie replied after a moment, "Uh... sir...?"  
"Scottie, what is it?"  
"...We... we cannot transport now, sir..."  
"...Cannot transport?" Kirk repeated, confused.  
"Captain!" Mister Spock called from the entrance, causing Kirk to look up at him "The Decrons seem to have found means of reaching us."  
"Scottie!" the captain returned to the communicator device, "We need to beam up, now!"  
"But... but sir!" Scottie hesitantly answered, "The... the dog we picked up last visit to the planet Zaran..."  
"...What about the dog?" Kirk asked.  
"It... it..." Scottie had apparently turned away from the microphone, and then turned back again, "...It... urinated on the transporting machine..."  
"..." Kirk had to look away for a moment to think about that.  
"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Doctor McCoy asked, stepping over.  
"Scottie, mind repeating that?" Kirk asked.  
"The dog urinated on the transporting machine..." the accented voice repeated, "It shorted out the main components..."  
"Of all the..." McCoy started, then trailed off.  
"The Decrons are ascending the rock, captain." Spock reported.  
Captain Kirk wasn't sure what to think, "...Well... well get it fixed as soon as you can!"  
"Aye-aye, sir..." Scottie said, before disconnecting.  
"I told you that dog was a bad idea, Captain!" McCoy said, giving Kirk one of his signature glares. The captain just ignored it for now, the silly irony of it making him giggle inside, trying to hold in a laugh.  
Soon enough, just as the Decrons reached the cave entrance, a yellow glow enveloped the three crew members, taking them up to the Enterprise.


End file.
